


Around the Sandbox

by bluefreon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuteness overload, Family Feels, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefreon/pseuds/bluefreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just couldn’t understand what was up with that kid’s scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> [Written: August 2012, which is WAAAAAY before Season 3 aired. Thus, this does not comply with canon]
> 
> Full Summary: A Teen Wolf AU, where Derek, Stiles, and Laura all go to the same school; Lydia and Erica are pre-school teachers, Scott is the dorky ice-cream man, and Allison is a dog-walker ; Warning: Stillinski-family feels and Hale-family feels. Kid fic! And no crazy stuff. Please comment, review, and enjoy! 
> 
> I got Stiles’ real name from this au meme : http://whimsychimesy.tumblr.com/post/33629422101/stilessderek-thundercalls-aloyoshenka-his (not mine tho). I just feel that it would be fitting~
> 
> I tried to adopt a kid-mentality while writing this fic. So if you see mistakes in the dialogue (most especially in Stiles’), don’t mind them as they were done deliberately :)

 

“There’s this kid at school, mom…with...an interesting smell”

Lauren Hale turns around from her spot in the kitchen to peer at her young son, who shoves a spoonful of soggy cornflakes in his mouth. Derek does not look at his mother, but instead just frowns at his bowl of cereal while he tries to finish his breakfast.

“oh?” the woman utters, showing concern. She chuckles a bit before turning back to the cupboard and arranging the various snacks kept there. “a classmate of yours, perhaps?”

She hears a familiar sloppy, slurping sound from the dinner table before rolling her eyes. “Derek honey, I told you to avoid finishing your breakfast _like that”_ she turns to her son, who gives her a guilty look before sitting up straight and fidgeting in his seat. She smiles sweetly at him then forges on “who’s the kid then?”

The child looks around the kitchen warily before answering “I think he’s in a class lower than mine, or at least in a different one”

 _‘Interesting, indeed’_   Lauren thinks, then steps forward to grab the now-empty bowl from the table “so no name? Is he a friend?”

She gets a deeper frown and furrowed eyebrows in response. “Guess that’s a ‘no’. Well, maybe you can try and be friends with him, since you find him interesting and all that…”

“But—“ his response is interrupted by another female voice, calling his name from the depths of their house.

“Oh, looks like your sister is in a rush again today” Lauren says, turning back to the counter to grab a small pack of apple juice and bottle of water. She kneels and hands them both to her son as soon as he reaches her, and wordlessly accepts them before stuffing them inside his bright blue backpack. She watches him adjust the straps before she scoops him in a tight embrace, petting the back of his head gently.

“Tell me about this kid later again, hmm? Have a good day honey. Mommy loves you.” She says easily, landing a kiss on his forehead. She gets an affectionate nuzzle on the neck and kiss along her jawline in return before Derek hurriedly pulls away to run towards the front door.

“Hey little guy! Ready to go?” a handsome man greets, ushering the young boy out of the door when Derek nods at him. He turns towards the kitchen and announces, “We’re leaving Lauren! See ya later!”

“Alright then. Thanks a lot Peter! We really appreciate your help”

“Don’t mention it! Later!” he replies, before shutting the door. A minute later the sound of a car pulls farther away from the house and property. Lauren goes back to arranging the small cartons of juice and milk when she suddenly stops, then sighs out loud. “Alright dear. What’s wrong now?”

She turns towards the new presence in the room and is immediately greeted by a deep-red gaze. She watches as the man casually leans on the doorway and folds his arms across his chest. Tony Hale regards his wife carefully before shaking his head and mutters “s’nothing”

“Really Tony? Really? We’re playing mind games this early in the morning? If there’s something on your mind, now’s the perfect time to talk…” she gestures around the empty kitchen.

Tony sends her a glare before pushing himself off the door jamb and walking towards the table. He runs a hand on one of the chairs then speaks slowly. “Laura’s been a really short fuse these past few days”

The woman smiles widely “Good that you noticed that your daughter’s been irritable…”, she comments before continuing to explain. “She’s just having a tough time at school, because of things that she can’t seem to control. I’m guessing it has something to do with her new class schedule…”

“But…she can’t choose her schedules yet! Doesn’t she understand that?”

“Believe me when I say that I have _tried_ to explain to her the limitations of being in middle school…”

The man allowed himself to smirk a bit “if she’s acting like that this early on, who knows how she’ll be later in the future?”

Silence lapsed around the couple for a few minutes. No one spoke, as Lauren moved around the kitchen and Tony settled in an empty chair. A small pot of coffee brewed quietly on the kitchen counter, and the woman grabbed two mugs from one of the cabinets and poured some in. She brought the mugs to the table and sat across her husband, pushing one towards him. Tony graciously accepted the mug, bringing his face near the rising steam. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them, revealing a olive green hue.

Lauren smiled over the rim of her mug before asking “anything else?”

He leaned back on his chair and tapped the table “Now that you mentioned it, yup. There’s something else…”. He lifted his head and took in a deep breath, taking in the scents that were mixed with the morning air. “There’s something bothering the little one…”

“If you’re talking about Derek, then yes. He’s also starting to have his little issues. Kinda cute, actually. But nope, can’t tell you anything about it yet.” She started to laugh and shake her head “And hey, you know that glare is _not_ going to work on me. Of all people, you’re going to do that to your own _mate?_ ”

The alpha’s glare softened, as Tony took a sip from his coffee. He shrugged his shoulders and shifted his eye-color back to normal. “It was worth a shot anyway. C’mon Lauren! What’s wrong with the pup!” he asked in a pleading tone, as he leaned over the table.

“There, there…” she reached across the table to pat her husband’s outstretched arm. “Nothing to worry about. He’s just…getting curious about things around him, specifically _people_ around him…”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, he told me that he finds one of the kids at school ‘interesting’. Didn’t really elaborate on that but okay, no surprises there” she eyed her husband amusingly before sipping her coffee.

“I didn’t do anything” he commented in an innocent tone

“Ah, see? No surprises here” she watched her husband for a while then asked, “is this why you feigned sick again today? To interrogate me about your children’s welfare? Or did you want to ask me about Peter too? See if I did my recon mission thoroughly?” she smirked.

“Hey! I am _still_ sick!”

“Oh shush! If you can sense Derek’s anxiousness from the room then you must have fully recovered already”

“I just…I just wanted to take a rest, okay? Don’t mind Peter taking the kids to school. He seems to have fun playing the “cool and concerned uncle” anyway” he waved a hand in front of him to dismiss the topic.

Lauren just nodded, drowning her remaining coffee and setting the mug down. She rubbed slow circles on Tony’s arm before standing up to bring her empty mug to the sink.

“Need to rest…as much as I can. Full moon’s just around the corner, and…” Tony broke off, and met Lauren’s dark brown gaze from across the kitchen.

“No explanations needed from you, dear. Of course I know your reasons. Take all the rest you need, but you owe the kids a hunting trip next month” she winked, before turning back to the sink. She heard a chair scrape before a hand rested on her waist and her neck was being nuzzled gently.

“Hunting trip? Really, Lauren, really?” Tony said sarcastically, setting his mug on the sink. “Fine, fine. I’ll see what I can do. May I be excused, ma’am?”

He receives an elbow to his abdomen and a “get out of here already” in reply. He laughs before he exits the kitchen and retreats back to their room.

“Werewolves” Lauren says, cleaning the mugs with a soapy sponge

“You’re one to talk!” she hears her husband comment from somewhere in their enormous house

“Do you want that hunting trip tomorrow?”

“Resting now! Good night!”

Lauren smirks to herself in triumph.

\--

Derek sees this all as some sort of game.

He is sitting with his other classmates at the small lunchroom, poking lazily at his mac and cheese when he gets a whiff of the scent that has become a bit too familiar with his nose. He sits up straight and tries to locate the source of the scent. Of course, he has to act casual; Miss Rodriquez looks towards his direction while his classmate Benny stares at him with an odd look. He puts his fork down and stretches his arms up, still looking around a bit too frantically. When he tried to scent the air, he discovers that the scent has disappeared and that he could no longer find it. He slumps his shoulders as he goes back to his lunch, consoling himself that he will definitely try again.

He catches a whiff of the same scent during dismissal time, when he sitting down by one of the pillars near the exit, waiting for Laura to finish with her last class. Sometimes he finds it unfair that he has to wait for thirty more minutes before he’ll be fetched, but today he doesn’t really mind because he is able to familiarize himself more with the scents of the school.

It doesn’t bother him that he may look completely strange, back straight against the cool cement pillar while his eyes shone brightly. There were few people loitering the hallways at this time, and this gave him more freedom to actually roam around the school. He stands and lets his nose lead the way, turning around the corner and walking towards the playground. He stops just before the step-down, and allows himself to stare and think.

The playground was filled with kids _definitely younger_ than him, and it clicked in his mind that it must be the pre-schoolers’ time at the playground. He heard Miss Harris talking to other teachers and trying to negotiate a switch in playtime with the daycare center. Derek found himself sinking to his knees until he was in a comfortable sitting position, idly staring at the sight in front of him.

He was no longer inside the school, and he clearly remembers his dad’s words about catching scents outdoors: _‘it’s more difficult to pick scents when you’re outdoors, Derek. You really need to concentrate hard until you can finally pick out the one that you are following’_

So, he did what his dad taught him countless times. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and concentrated hard.

It was surprisingly easy, since most of the scents that he picked up were quite familiar to him. There was sand, grass, wood, cotton fabric, and sweat. New ones were oranges, bath soap, and something that smelled like burned pancakes. He was trying to sort through the other new ones until the familiar yet unidentified scent wafted through his nostrils. He breathed deeply and tried to understand its smell.

 _‘Pepper? No, that’s not the one that mom puts on the porkchops…but I’ve smelt it before…when Uncle Peter brought us out for breakfast last week. What was it?’_ Derek tried his best to remember the food that they ate that time. There were pancakes, sausages, some eggs…and bread that was a bit too different. Laura told him that it was called “French toast”; that it was just sliced bread dipped in eggs and milk then fried in some butter. But Uncle Peter sprinkled some brown powder over the toast before eating it…

“It’s cinnamon” he said out loud. He smiled widely to himself before standing up and running back inside the school. Now that he was able to identify the scent, he needs to find a way to hunt down his prey.

For that, he’ll have to talk to his sister.

\--

“C’mon Laura! Pretty please!!” Derek whined, as he watched the older Hale stuff her books in her locker.

“Wait a second; let me get this straight…” Laura shut her locker closed then peered at her brother. “You want me to lie to Uncle Peter that you went to a friend’s house, and that you’ll be home before it gets dark…while you do what again?”

“I…need to track down…something”

“Now, are you sure that it’s a something, or a _someone?_ ” she asked in a teasing tone

“Just!” he sighed out loud “can you do it?”

“Well, depends why you want me to do this. Anything you want to tell me, little bro?” she kneeled and set her hands carefully on Derek’s shoulders.

The younger Hale looked around guiltily. He really didn’t want to tell anyone about his entire plan, but if Laura was going to have to cover for him, she’ll need to know _everything_. “Ugh, fine. If you really need to know…I’m trying to uh, track down someone…”

“You mean…stalk someone?” Laura supplied, grinning at him.

“It’s not…it’s not like that!” he replied, tone rising just a bit.

“Oh, but it is! Anyway, if that’s the case then okay. Are you sure you want to do this though? Anything special about this…’someone’?” she raised an eyebrow at him

“Just…just curious. Just curious on why…I’m curious, and interested” Derek rolled on the balls of his feet as he tried to look at anything but his sister’s serious gaze.

“Okay, okay! I understand. So, what’s your plan? Track down this ‘someone’, then what? Are you…” her eyes suddenly widened “Oh! I see! Are you trying to make a new friend?”

Hearing her sister sounds extremely _delighted_ made his face flush a bit “I just…wanted to try something new and—”

“Nope, it’s okay. I’ve heard enough. Just...take care of yourself. I can’t bring home your bag for you or else everyone will start to wonder.  Do you have a lot of things?” she tried to glance at her brother’s backpack.

“No. Just a few pencils and some paper. I think I’ll be able to keep it somewhere first or something…” he played with the straps of his bag as he spoke.

Laura nodded at this “right. Just please be careful, okay? If you’re going to shift…and don’t give me that surprised look: _I know about that_ , make sure that no one can see you. As much as possible though, don’t shift, you understand?”

She doesn’t get a reply immediately, so she called his attention again and snapped her fingers “Derek! Do you understand?”

He nods several times before he is pulled forward in a warm hug “Okay. I’ll see you later at home, alright?” he hears Laura say before she releases him and stands up.

“I need to go up front and wait for Uncle Peter. You’ll be okay, yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll be okay. Thanks a lot! I’ll see you at home!” Derek answers in a joyous tone, completely excited for the adventure that awaits him. He turns to leave, waving at his sister before he turns to a corner and heads out for the playground again.

He didn’t really have a plan, and he felt like he should have thought this over. When he arrives at the same steps that he was sitting on earlier, most of the kids have left or were being called by their teachers to form a neat line. Derek sat down once again and watched eagerly. With less people, he can pick the cinnamon-scent better. One by one, the kids left the grounds as they were accompanied by their teacher or parent.

Soon, there were just six kids in the playground. Three were playing at the jungle gym, two were pulling the blue swing to see who would be able to sit properly, while one was busy making neat mounds in the sandbox. The two kids by the swings were pulled apart by a teacher and a dad, who came running in the playground. The dad picked up his kid and left without saying anything, while the teacher took the other boy and led him towards the restrooms. Derek shook his head and tried to sniff the air, glad that the cinnamon scent still hung, but could not figure out where it was really coming from.

He then spotted a tall woman in a short orange dress walking towards the playground, clutching a phone in her hand. She walked towards the teacher-in-charge and spoke, and Derek tried to listen in to their conversation. He didn’t really understand it, but he got _“working”, “was busy”, “at hospital”, “can’t make it”_ pretty well. The teacher-in-charge nodded, then walked to the kid in the sandbox. She kneeled and opened her arms, as the kid jumped up and ran towards her.

...and at the exact moment, Derek’s nose was hit by a strong scent of cinnamon with a hint of sweat and sand, and his eyes flashed a bright yellow for a split second. He watched as the teacher scooped the boy up and led him to the exit. She then kneeled once again and faced him properly. “Now Allo—“

“It’s Stiles!” the kid insisted, a bit too furiously

“Right, right. Sorry about that dear” the teacher apologized “Stiles honey, your dad called us to tell you that he can’t pick you up today, and neither can your mom. Now, Miss Martin there…” she pointed at her co-teacher “has offered to drop you off at your house. Do you want to go for a car ride with her, or can you manage to find your way home? Since your dad also mentioned that you knew the way home, which is why I’m asking you…” she spoke slowly and calmly, which reminded Derek of his grandmother.

The boy, _Stiles_ , crossed his arms and pouted a bit. A few seconds passed before he jumped up and exclaimed happily “you mean, I can go and walk home by myserf? My dad ‘eally said that?”

The teacher glanced at Miss Martin and shrugged, before turning back to her student and answering “Yeah. As long as you get home as soon as possible” she watched as Stiles danced a bit in a circle, then tried to call his attention again “are you sure you don’t want to go with Miss Martin? Or maybe, I can walk you home?”

Stiles stopped mid-step then reached out his hand, imitating a police officer doing a ‘stop’ signal. “No! I’ll be okay Miss Reyes! I’m a police kid! Oh! I mean, I’m the sheriff’s son! I was bon to be good at this!” he flashed a wide grin that made Derek even more interested. What was up with this kid, really?

Miss Reyes shook her head, making her short blonde curls tumble around her shoulders. She sighed before standing up and putting a hand on her hip. “Well, if you say so. I’ll call your house maybe a bit later, to make sure that you’re home safe, okay? I’ll also tell your dad that you are on your way” she patted Stiles’ head gently before she accompanied him till they were outside the school gates. She talked to the tall, dark man who was guarding the gate, and got a short nod in reply.

Derek continued to watch the scene, until Stiles started to skip further away from the gate and Miss Reyes walked back in with small smile on her lips. He stood up and stretched. Now that his prey was loose, it was time for the chase to begin.

He ran back in the school in excitement, needing to use Gate 3 so that he can get out without anyone bothering him with questions. Now that he was very much familiar with his target, it’ll be much easier to track him down.

Or so he thought.

\--

“Wow, okay. This is wrong…”

He was standing outside the school grounds, but for some reason he could not remember how to get to the daycare’s gate. He tried to think of the usual direction that he normally takes when going to school, and somehow found himself wandering around the empty school parking lot. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground then made his way towards the entrance, and stared at the street. “How do I get out now?”

His ears picked up the distant sound of a high-pitched bell. “Wait a second…that’s the ice-cream truck! If I find my way there, I’ll be nearer the daycare exit!” Derek spoke to himself, trying to reassure himself that he’ll be okay. He hurriedly followed the sound, and in no time he was looking at the white ice-cream truck. And a familiar kid was standing right in front of the open window.

“Hey Mister” Stiles said, staring up at the white van. Someone stuck their head out from the window and waved at the kid.

Derek recognized the ice-cream man to be Mister Scott Mccall, a twenty-something college kid who had a really goofy grin and strange sense of humor. He and Laura would usually race for fun just to catch up with his van whenever it passes by their property. He continued to watch while leaning against the mail box beside him. Mister Mccall smiled widely at Stiles and said, “can I get you anything? Heeeey, wait a minute! Isn’t your dad the sheriff?”

Stiles puffed out his chest and stood straight proudly. “Yup! That’s me! But…I need your help” He suddenly slumped his shoulders and muttered “do you know the way home? Evy-thing looks different now…”

Scott leaned over his window then looked down the long street.”You live along Cider street, right? Okay, all you have to do is follow this road…and count…” he held up his hand “four corners. I’m pretty sure the street will look familiar by then, and you’ll be able to find your house already”

“Okay! What’s a coner?” was the eager reply

He heard the man chuckle a bit before he smacked his head to his hand “Oh right. I forgot that you’re a pre-schooler” he shook his head then exited his van, squatting in front of the child. He formed his hand in a “L” formation, and held it up. “A _corner_ looks like a letter ‘L’, like this. You need to count four of these, then look for your house then. You do know what your house looks like, little buddy?”

“Uh-huh! I dew it for class before”

“O-kay. Then that’s good! Where’s your dad anyway? Isn’t he supposed to go home with you? Or is he busy?” he gets a nod and smile instead. He reaches out to ruffle the kid’s messy hair then stands up. “Better run along, kiddo! I’ll see ya next time, okay?

“Yes!” was the enthusiastic answer, before Stiles started to skip along the sidewalk, away from the van. Derek continued to follow him, hurrying along the van to avoid being seen by Mister Mccall. The cinnamon scent was still very strong, but it was mixed with something else. It puzzled Derek even more, but had to concentrate so he wouldn’t lose track of Stiles.

They were able to cross two corners without any problems until Derek’s nose felt itchy, that he had to stop and scratch it. When he looked up, he saw what made him itch just a bit. _Dogs,_ he muttered to himself.

To be more precise, it was a whole _pack_ of dogs; perhaps around eleven of them, all leading the neighborhood dog-walker Miss Allison Argent. She was a pretty girl, maybe the same age as Mister Scott, who had long dark hair that was pulled up in a neat ponytail. She strode with a confidence that made him remember his dad during pack meetings. She was also a pleasant girl, who was always very careful whenever she was on the job.

Her walk was interrupted when she suddenly stopped, seeing Stiles freeze a couple of steps away from her leading dog.  It was a tall, yellow Labrador Retriever, and it was pulling it’s leash in attempt to reach Stiles. “Hey Kimmie! Behave!” Allison said in a firm voice.

The dog didn’t seem to mind her, still pulling forward. It’s wet nose brushed Stiles’ hand briefly, and this made him flinch back in response, backing away and turning left, running conveniently _towards the Hale property._

“Alright then” Derek smiled with fangs showing, and slowly followed the other. He passed by Kimmie, who lowered its head, then started to smell after Derek. “Ugh, dogs”, he commented to himself. He saw Miss Allison watch him for a moment before she continued on her way.

A strange idea came to him, as he took his favorite detour whenever he was running in their huge property. “I think it’s time to start the _real_ chase”

\--

It was always very comfortable to run in his full wolf-form. Of course, it took Derek quite some time to get used to the entire change occurring to his body, and he had to practice a lot of self restraint from acting _too much_ like an animal. One of his favorite lessons that he learned from his dad was that their kind was entirely different from their look-alikes, for they were able to retain their way of thinking; something that was both special and important.

He felt fearless whenever he shifted. Granted, it was painful and he often slept a little too much afterwards, but the thrill of the chase always satisfied everything he wanted. Even if he was just chasing a small rabbit or squirrel in the woods, he always felt happy. And it was not any different today.

Derek had kept his backpack in an empty log near their usual camping place, then hid between two trees before he shifted. He immediately ran off, even if his bones were still re-adjusting themselves properly. He was afraid of losing Stiles’ scent, so he kept on running with his nose held high up in the air. He yelped excitedly once he caught a whiff of it, and ran even faster. He didn’t even notice that he was actually circling around his house.

His eyes saw Stiles walking slowly through the woods, as he would stop and get distracted at the most random things. A mushroom on the floor, a pile of brown leaves, a patch of wild flowers growing. Stiles suddenly kneeled on the ground in front of some purple flowers, and before Derek was able to look up in time, he had collided with the child.

It was a tumble of pale limbs and light gray fur, until Derek was sprawled awkwardly on top of Stiles. He shook his head and moved a bit, and was immediately faced by the most curious pair of brown eyes he’s ever seen. Stiles peered at him like he was some sort of alien creature, completely fascinated by the wolf. Derek’s face broke into a wolfish grin, and he proceeded to sniffing Stiles all over his chest up to his head.

“H-hey! What! I can—“ Stiles started to giggle joyously “tha—tickles! St—“ his laughter broke through the afternoon peace of the woods, and Derek’s ears perked up even more by instinct. He licked Stiles’ cheek sloppily and wagged his tail.

“Okay! Stop it!” the boy exclaimed, trying to push himself off the ground. Derek backed away a bit and panted noisily. “Aww, you’re such a cute doggy!” Stiles said, reaching out his hand to pet Derek’s head.

The wolf-pup was not very pleased, but he moved his head to the side and made a tiny whining sound. “Do you live here? Do you have to go back home? Because I have to go home” he started to stroke the back of Derek’s neck, and the wolf couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering close the slightest bit

After a couple more seconds, Stiles tried to stand up. He gently pushed Derek away from his lap until he was able to sit down properly. “So, where am I? Hmm, I wonder if you a smart doggy? I don’t like Miss Allison’s dogs because they all look boring and silly. I like you be-er”

Derek suddenly leapt up and circled around Stiles. He started to walk away when he stopped and turned to look at the other. He whined a bit, while wagging his tail and waiting for Stiles to understand him. “Oh, do you wan me to go with you?” Stiles asked, and received a bark in return. “Uh…alright. Maybe you can lead me out of here then” he stood up and dusted off his pants, before he picked up his fallen bag and followed Derek.

The pair walked through the woods, with Derek leading a bit. He kept on nudging Stiles’ hand, or brushing his tail against his pant leg. Stiles walked with a bit more ease, seemingly content with having company. Soon enough, they started to approach a large clearing, and that was when Derek noticed that he has led the human towards his own home.

He tried to stall by running ahead and blocking the path, but he heard Stiles exclaim “Hey! It’s a big house! Maybe someone is home and can help me…” he looked at Derek and asked, “or do you live here?  I think there’s someone by the door” and Stiles rushed forward for a clearer look.

True to his word, there _was_ someone standing by the doorway, and by the time Derek realized who it was, he didn’t even stop his ears from drooping low. Standing in all authority was his father, and even from his distance he could feel the strong alpha power seeping from him. And it was getting stronger as he watched his father go down from their porch to meet the running Stiles.

“Hello, is this your big house?” Stiles asked in between gasps of air.

“Why yes, it is” he heard his father say. He chanced a glance at his dad and _he was staring right back at him_ and his eyes flashed red for a second before he turned back to Stiles. “Did you need anything? Are you, by any chance, lost?”

Derek willed himself to move, but for some reason he was rooted to his spot. Did his dad do this to him? He couldn’t do anything but watch and listen from a distance.

“I’m...a bit…lost. I asked for help fwom Mister Scott Mccall, then Miss Allison and her doggys were _there_ and I ran and…your dog…”

“My dog?” Tony asked in a surprised tone

“Your gray doggy! The one…” Stiles looked around, and finally spotted Derek just standing there “tha- one!” he pointed without hesitation

“Oh…yes, yes” the man looked up and smiled widely. “How did you find him then?” he then started to call out “Der—Derby! C’mere boy!”

 _Derby? What is dad doing?_ Derek could not stop himself from asking, as he tried to move and somehow stumbled forward. He quickly stood up, the made his way towards his father.

“He found me! I was looking at flowers and he hit and-- and licked me in the face. He licked me!”

“Oh really?” the older Hale said, as he reached out for his son and massaged his head casually. Derek felt obliged to sit and behave, and decided to just let his dad handle everything. “Well, it’s a good thing that Derby here found you, hmm?” Tony thought for a moment before he asked “You said you lost your way, right? Do you know where you live?”

“Mister Scott said that I live along ‘cinder’ street…”

There was rich laughter that erupted from the alpha. “Cinder? I think you mean ‘Cider’. That’s…not too helpful. Let’s see…who’s your dad then?”

Stiles stood up proudly “my dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills!”

“The sheriff? That’s Winchester, right?”

The child’s eyes widened at the remark, and he put his hands on his hips in an adorable manner (or so Derek thought). “Who’s that? My dad is Sheriff Stilinski!”

The alpha was taken aback with the sudden outburst, but grinned and apologized instead “oh, sorry about that. I’m not that updated with the town rumors anymore. You mean John Stilinski, right? I’ve met him a couple of times when he was still deputy” he nodded and suddenly gave Stiles a once-over. “Ah, so you’re the little kid he was talking about before” Tony shrugged and clapped his hands together. “I can drive you back home if you want…uh, sorry. I didn’t get your name…”

“It’s Stiles!” the child answered happily

“Right. There you go. Stiles. Let me drive you back home; anyway, I’m familiar with John’s house and I’m pretty sure that you’re tired from all that walking. What do you say?”

Stiles dropped his shoulders a bit, and started to draw lines on the ground using his foot. “Is it really okay?”

“Yeah! Why not? I wouldn’t want you to be wandering off in the woods anyway…” Tony stretched a bit then turned around. “Wait a second, okay? Here…have a seat first while I grab the car keys…Der-by…” he glanced at his son, who was walking back to Stiles “oh nevermind. He can come with us…”

Derek howled happily, and started to nip playfully at Stiles’ hand. Tony shook his head and walked back inside the house. He grabbed his car and house keys, then shuffled through the small closet near the door and grabbed the dark blue duffel on the floor. He rushed out and locked the front door, walking down the porch. “Okay, let’s go boys” he called out, leading the way towards his dark gray Camaro parked beside the house. He opened the back door and ushered Stiles and Derek inside, before he closed it and got into the driver’s seat. He slipped the bag under his seat then started the engine. While the car idled, Tony rested his forehead on the steering wheel and heaved a shallow breath.

The wolf-pup immediately sensed his father’s tiredness, so he poked his head through the middle console and nudged his father’s arm. Tony sat upright and scratched his son’s head. “I’m okay, little one. Shall we go?”, he smiled as he shifted the gear to first and drove out of Hale property.

It was a relatively silent drive, as Stiles stared outside the window. Derek made himself comfortable by lying down on the seat and resting his head atop Stiles’ lap. The child didn’t seem to mind, and just let his hand rest on the wolf’s belly. Tony finally turned right on ‘Cider’ street, and passed five houses before he slowed down in front of a white house with a bright red mailbox and a small wooden porch. He shut off the engine and went down, opening the door for Stiles to get out.

“This is your house, right? I got it correct?” he asked Stiles, who adjusted his backpack and looked up.

“Yes! This is where I live! Thanks a lot, mister!” he suddenly hugged Tony, who patted his back gently. He was about to run to his house when he stopped and said “please don’t tell my dad. He’s been really busy, and I don’t want him to worry”

“Right. Okay then. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he received a vigorous nod in return. Stiles turned back to the car and gave Derek a tight hug “thanks for today, Derby! I’ll see you next time!” he said, before he let go and ran to the side of his house, presumably to use the back door. Tony Hale chuckled a bit, then turned back to his son who was still sitting at the back seat. “You. Up in front with me. We’re going to have to talk about this without your mother hearing” he spoke in a stern voice.

Derek did as he was told, as he scrambled to the front passenger seat as his dad shut the door and got back in the driver’s seat. He started the engine and pulled away from the Stilinski house. He looked at his son, who was sitting on the floor and _not_ on the seat. Narrowing his eyes, he said “if you have plans of shifting now, I suggest you wait till we get nearer the house. Since you decided to actually use your wolf-ness to attack an innocent boy—“

He was cut off with a small growl, and he raised his eyebrow “Really, are you growling at me? Oh wait, I got that wrong didn’t I?” he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he took a left towards ‘Bacon’ Drive. He finally stopped in front of a small factory just outside their property and parked the car properly. “Okay. You have my permission to shift now…”

Tony saw his son look up at him, and watched as the transformation took effect. Soon enough, he was staring at the dark hair and eyes of his young son, sitting awkwardly on the car floor. He pulled out the duffle under his seat and took out a pair of jeans and gray shirt. “Here. Use these. It’s a good thing that your mother always prepares a handy emergency kit by the coat closet.” He handed the clothes, as Derek took them and started to dress himself. He climbed up to sit on the seat properly and held his head down. The older Hale felt obligated to start the conversation.

“So, was Stiles the kid that you mentioned to your mom? The…’interesting’ one?” he asked, and almost laughed when Derek whipped his head towards him with a completely shocked look on his face. “I don’t have to interview my children to know what is happening to them. Your mom does that for me. Anyway, going back…” he smiled at his son and waited for an answer.

“Yes” was Derek’s short reply. His hands were clenched tightly on his lap, and Tony reached out to massage his son’s nape.

“Aa-nd…you attacked him because?”

“I didn’t attack him Dad! I just…crashed into him”

“Which means you weren’t looking”

“I-I was! I really was! I got a bit carried away…excited that I was able to scent him down…”

“Wait a second” he pulled his son closer so that they were facing each other “you found Stiles through _scent?_ ”

Derek looked a bit uneasy, and he moved around his seat in a more comfortable position “I was actually following him already…but I had to shift between some trees and lost him while he was in the property…he was pretty easy to find”

Tony nodded, accepting the explanation “And? What exactly does this boy smell like?”

“Cinnamon. I’m sure of it” Derek said in a determined voice.

“Good call. You’re learning to associate scents now” Tony nodded in a very approving manner, making Derek look at him and break into a small smile. “So, I was just wondering. What now? He knows you as “Derby” my dog, and not as you. And you know that you can’t shift all the time…”

“I don’t know. If I’m too bothered about it, I will try to talk to him. Maybe”

“That’s the spirit! Just try to make friends. It’s going to be good for you…” he reached out for the keys before he turned to his son again “anything else that you want to tell me?”

“You’re not going to tell Mister Stilinski, right?” Derek said in a small voice

“Oh! Good thing you mentioned that…” Tony leaned back his seat and took out his mobile phone from his back pocket instead. He started to scroll rapidly through his contacts lists, completely ignoring his son “Stop glaring at me Derek. I need to let John know that his son is safe. Before he sends out his deputies to look for Stiles” he held his phone to his ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

“Stilinski” the other line answered

“John? It’s Tony Hale. Yeah, uh, I just want to let you know that I found Stiles wandering aimlessly near my property”

“You what Stiles??”

“Yes, yes. Now listen. I dropped him off at your house, and I figured that you weren’t home yet. So, I just called to let you know”

There was a small sigh that was loud and clear to the alpha’s trained ears before John answered “Oh thank god. I had a feeling that he was bound to get lost somehow, but my schedule was suddenly packed today and I had to bring Holly to the hospital and…”

“Is she okay?” Tony asked in a concerned voice

There was a beat before an answer came “Y-yeah. The doctors are doing all sorts of tests to make sure that she’ll be okay to go home”

Tony heard the stuttering heartbeat of John Stilinski even through the receiver, and knew at that instant that _things weren’t going well as intended_. However, he had to try to sound nonchalant “That’s good. Well, I’ll leave you to your business now. Sorry for the bother”

“No! I really appreciate your help. _I’m_ sorry for the bother, actually. Thanks, Tony”

“No problem! Oh wait! Before I forget…” Tony glanced at his son briefly before he continued “don’t mention to Stiles that he got lost. It might be…a blow to his little ego. He sounded really defeated admitting that he was lost”

John chuckled heartily “Right. Because he’s too damn proud of himself. Listen, I gotta go. Thanks again for the help!” he said, before the line got cut off.

Tony pocketed his phone and proceeded to turn on the ignition. “Derek”

“Yes Dad?”

“You probably heard bits of my conversation with John. Whatever you heard, I want you to just keep that to yourself, okay? If you do get to talk to Stiles again, don’t mention anything. Especially about his mother”

“Alright. Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Just…don’t say a word about it. Try to forget about it if you can. Okay?

“Yes Dad. I promise” Derek said solemnly

“Good. Now, let’s go home. I think I can smell your mom’s cooking from way out here…” he shifted gears but before he could release the clutch, he suddenly had a lapful of werewolf pup. He felt Derek nuzzle his neck as he hugged his father tight. “Thanks dad, and sorry about today” he heard his son whisper.

Tony kissed his son’s forehead then waited for Derek to pull back and sit properly on his seat. “Don’t worry about it. I understand your natural curiosity for things, but try to tell _me_ when shifting is involved. I can probably give you a few tips that will make your sister jealous…” he winked at Derek, and started to make their way back home.

\--

Derek decided that today was going to be the day.

It has been two days since the chase with Stiles, and after explaining to his _entire house_ (he does live with werewolves) about his recent adventure, he got nods of approval from everyone. He understood it as some ‘rite of passage’ or whatever for every young werewolf, and that his sister was also obsessed with the smell of sea water when she was much younger. His parents urged him to just talk to Stiles, and even Uncle Peter gave him tips on ‘blending in’. It was quite entertaining and amusing, and he made sure that he absorbed and understood everything that his family said.

So here he was, sitting by his new favorite spot by the steps near the playground. He was the first one out of his classroom when the dismissal bell rang, with every intention of just waiting for the best time to approach Stiles. There were more children in the playground today, as it was ‘free play day’ for all the pre-schoolers. Usually, Derek would just opt to wait for Laura while reading a book, but instead he watched the children and tried to look for Stiles.

It wasn’t difficult to search for the kid this time, since he almost _reeked_ of cinnamon. Derek spotted him playing in the sandbox again, this time armed with a small shovel and pail. He seemed thoroughly absorbed in scooping some sand in his pail, and Derek was reminded of the times when his mom would be baking some pies in the kitchen. He smiled to himself then finally stood up, shook the dust off his pants and made his way to the sandbox.

He tried to walk in a casual manner, and swung his arms from side to side. Uncle Peter called this “the strut”, and it took him a lot of practice to get it correct. The distance was short and in no time, Derek was standing right outside the sandbox and looking at Stiles curiously.

“Hi” Derek said, a little too excitedly for his taste

“Hi” Stiles muttered, not looking up. He poured the sand in his shovel from a higher distance, and at the same time a cool breeze swept through the playground, blowing leaves and sand around. This resulted to sand getting into Derek’s face.

The boy snuffled and rubbed his nose, trying to wipe the sand off of him. Stiles finally looked up and laughed loudly. Derek glared at him a bit and thought of just walking away when Stiles said “I’m sorry! You just sounded like a dog sneezing. You even looked like one” he flashed a toothy grin that made Derek forgive him instantly.

“Those are, um…nice sand hills” Derek commented, kneeling down on the ground

“Really? I think they’re fat. I want to make them high, but it keeps on falling down…”

“Well, that’s just sand. You need to put water in it” the older child explained, grabbing his bag and pulling out his bottle of water. He poured the remaining contents into the red pail, gave it a little shake then turned it upside down.

Stiles squealedin delight, and he raised his arms in triumph. “Hey, that’s cool! I didn’t know…”

“Now you do” Derek offered a smile before he kept his water bottle back in his bag.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked, poking his finger into the damp sand mound

“Derek”

“I’m Aloyoshenka, but you can call me Stiles”

“That’s a really long name”

“I know! But it was my grandfather’s name, so my mom used the same name for me too. I made up th’ name ‘Stiles’”

“Ah, I like ‘Stiles’ better. It’s a lot shorter than ‘Aloe Vera’”

Stiles laughed again, and Derek had the urge to just tackle this joyous kid “what again?”

“You got my name wrong! But it’s okay! A lot of people get it wrong. It’s ‘Stiles’, okay?”

“Yup. Got that”

“Hey Derek” Stiles said when he finally stopped laughing. Derek looked at him intently. “wanna build more sand mounds with me again? I can pour the sand and maybe you can do that magic with the water”

Derek scrunched his face, trying to understand what was so magical with what he did. But hey, if this gave him a valid excuse to hang around Stiles, then why not? “Sure. Are you building more right now?”

The younger child shook his head, then clapped his hands together. “Maybe tomorrow again. I have to go now…”

“Oh...” Derek had to try his best _not_ to sound too disappointed. “Are your parents there already?”

“Nope” Stiles stood up from his messy sandbox and jumped out, landing right beside where Derek was kneeling. “Walking home. Dad’s working today, and so is mom…” he looked around the playground, searching for something. He suddenly ran away, and Derek watched him as he approached one of the teachers. This one was wearing a peach dress and black shoes. She leaned close to Stiles and listened as the child started to babble.

“Miss  Martin! Can I go home?”

Lydia Martin smiled brightly and looked at her watch. “Oh wow. Look at the time! It’s exactly four o’clock. Are you sure you can find your way home now?”

“Yup! I remember the way! And I’ll be going with a friend, so I won’t get lost!” Stiles’ tone was bursting with excitement.

“Really? Who’s your friend?”

“Tha’ one!” Stiles pointed then looked towards Derek’s direction. “He’s my new friend”

Lydia followed Stiles’ line of vision, and saw Derek just standing there, hands clasping the straps of his blue backpack. “Oh, I see. Do you mind if I talk to him first? Make sure that he knows his way home too?”

“Okay!”

“Wait here, okay Stiles?” when she got a nod in reply, Lydia stood up and walked towards the other child. She stopped a foot away before speaking. “Hello there. Stiles claims that you’re his new friend. May I know your name please?”

Derek turned towards the tall, blonde teacher and tried to smile. “Derek Hale” he said simply

“Oh my gosh, you’re a Hale” she said, eyes widening. “Are the youngest one, perhaps?”

“Yes”

Lydia held up a finger and shook it a bit “You…have a sister, correct?”

“Laura. She’s older than me. In sixth grade”

“I see. Well, going back; can you walk Stiles home? He actually got lost before, and his parents are really busy again today. Do you think you can manage that? Although, it would be best if your sister would be with you two boys…” Lydia looked around the playground “Isn’t she with you?”

“Um…she, had to stay over to do a project. So she asked me to go ahead” Derek hoped that his lie would come off clean

The teacher shook her head and clucked her tongue “Okay. Uh, aren’t you supposed to be fetched? I know that the Hales are a very close-knit family, and are very hands-on…” she suddenly bit her bottom lip “are you understanding any of what I’m saying?”

Derek gave an uneasy smile, _because he actually did understand_. “Some of my relatives are staying over our house for some months, so my mom is quite busy at home. My dad…is down with a cold. It doesn’t really matter, since Laura and I are able to find our way home by ourselves…”

Lydia was shocked with the explanation that she got, as it was well-worded and very thorough for an average child in fourth grade. ‘ _Must be the upbringing’_ she thought before speaking again. “Wow, okay. Then I guess it’s safe to let you two boys off for now. Are you sure you can walk Stiles home? Do you know where he lives?”

“I—I was thinking of inviting him over to my house first, since it seems a bit lonely for him to be staying at home alone?” he was unsure of his sudden plan

“I…didn’t think of that. And, that actually sounds like a good plan. I’ll have to tell the sheriff though…”

“Uh, I can ask my dad to call his dad?”

Lydia thought for a moment, then shrugged a shoulder “Fair enough. But make sure that your dad _really_ calls the sheriff, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Geez, where do you Hales train each other anyway?” she laughed, then rested a dainty hand on Derek’s shoulder. “And, don’t call me ‘ma’am’; makes me feel a bit too old. Lydia Martin…” she corrected herself a second after “that’s _Miss_ Lydia Martin to you”

“Okay, Miss Martin” Derek said sharply, standing a bit straighter.

“Right, you boys better get on your way already. _Make sure your dad calls the sheriff, okay_?” she gets a curt nod before she steers Derek towards the direction of the gate. “Go. Take care, and have fun”

Derek walked a bit faster towards Stiles and spoke “Miss Martin says we can go home now. Let’s stop by my house?” he asked, and watched as Stiles started to jump up and down.

“Your house? Really? Can I really go?”

“Why not? You said that your dad and mom are busy today, so maybe you could use some company first”

“what’s ‘company’?” Stiles suddenly asked, and Derek had to laugh at that

“Let’s just go, okay?” he turned to leave but stopped when he felt a heavy tug on his backpack, and saw Stiles clasping onto the back pocket.

“I…I might lose you…” he heard the other say in a small voice. Derek grinned, then reached out a hand behind him.

“Here. So that you won’t get lost”

Stiles eagerly took the proffered hand, and the pair left the school for the Hale house.

\--

Tony was walking around the kitchen when he stopped then closed his eyes. His wife noticed this and asked “anything wrong, dear?”

The alpha took a deep breath to scent the air, then broke into a wide grin. “Nothing’s wrong. As a matter of fact, everything seems pretty okay”

“How so?”

“You’ll see soon enough” he looked eagerly around the kitchen, and headed for the oven. “Got any extra pies?” he suddenly asked, bending a bit and peering inside.

“I baked _a lot of pies_ today. At the rate Peter and Jason are eating those things, it’s like your siblings never got to eat pies during your younger years. Including you…”

“Me?”

“Don’t think you can put the blame on your children about the disappearing peach pie last night. You know that they both _hate_ peach pies”

There was no reply, but Tony stood up straight then started to walk out of the kitchen in a hurried pace. “Hey! Where’s the fire?” Lauren called after her husband, but didn’t hear a reply. The kitchen timer suddenly buzzed, and she took out two cherry pies and a special blueberry pie for Derek. She wiped her hands clean then went after Tony.

She found him standing out at the front porch, so she stepped outside then rested her chin on his shoulder. “anything out of the ordinary, my alpha?”

“Can’t you smell it, Lauren?”

The female did as was suggested, and lifted her nose in the air. Her forehead scrunched up in inquiry. “What is that?”

“Cinnamon” Tony said all-knowingly. “Quite an interesting scent, right?”

It took less than five seconds before realization dawned on the alpha’s mate “Is this…the interesting one that our young boy was so curious about?”

“The one and only. And I think he finally managed to make a new friend…” he said, as he squinted his eyes and saw two figures walking side by side towards the house. He glanced at his wife, who landed a soft peck on his cheek “what was that for?”

“For talking to Derek. I think he got it all figured out, and now look at him. All grown up and making friends…”

Both Hales stood by the front door, talking casually among themselves. In no time, the two approaching figures finally reached the house, and Derek stopped a few feet away from his parents. Lauren stepped from behind Tony, and smiled at the two children. “Hi honey! How was school? Oh…” she saw Stiles peer from behind Derek’s back “you brought a friend along”

Before Derek managed to say anything, he was cut off by Stiles’ excitement. “wow! You live here? It’s a really big house! And I…” the rest of his sentence fell when he moved to the side and looked at Tony. “Heeeeey! It’s you! Where’s…” he looked around him then scratched his head “where’s your gray doggy?”

“Dog?” Lauren had to utter, and saw Derek shake his head frantically and glare at her a bit. Tony knew that he had to interrupt the conversation. He pitched his voice louder when he spoke.

“Hi Stiles. It’s nice of you to visit. Unfortunately, Derby had to go home yesterday with my…sister, and…because he doesn’t live here” he looked at his wife, who gave him a puzzled look before he smiled and continued, addressing his son now, “Derek, introduce your friend to your mother, since I’ve had the pleasure to meet young Mister Stilinski before”

Derek had to roll his eyes at the formality that was being applied to _everything. Of course_ he had to follow. He gestured a bit at Stiles then squared his shoulders “Dad, Mom. This is Stiles. He’s a…friend from school, and I hope that it’s okay that I’ve invited him over”

Lauren beamed at him widely, before waving a bit and kneeling slowly on the porch “Hello Stiles! I’m Lauren, Derek’s mom, and this is his dad Tony. It’s nice to meet you! Now, are you hungry? ‘Cause I’ve just baked a set of pies fresh from the oven”

“Pies? Really? I get to eat some?” Stiles exclaimed in a high-pitched voice

“Of course! Now come inside, and I can let you choose first before everyone else” she reached out a hand, and saw Stiles look at Derek first, saw her son nod, before Stiles ran forward to take her hand. She stood up and led him inside the house, leaving her husband and son outside.

Tony eyed his son before he teased, “tackled him again?”

Derek made a face of disbelief before he replied, “No dad!”

“Followed him? Kidnapped him? Hmm, what else…”

“Dad” Derek spoke evenly “I…talked to him. He was at the playground, making his silly sand…mounds and I just, talked to him” he looked at his dad

“That’s great to hear, little one. See? You didn’t need to use your wolf to gain Stiles as a friend. But tell me something: Have you figured out why he’s interesting for you?"

“Well…” Derek looked down and started to kick the small stones on the ground “I’ve thought of it over and over, but I think it’s just that I like his scent a lot? It’s…nice…”

“Does it make you feel safe and calm?”

The boy narrowed his eyes, like he doubted his father’s words “Something like that? Maybe not calm all the time, ‘cause sometimes…he makes me really excited about everything”

Tony nodded at his son, before he cracked his neck and smiled “Okay, I understand. Well, let’s go inside, hmm? Stiles might finish all the pie…” he turned towards the house when a voice stopped him

“Dad!” Derek suddenly said. The alpha looked behind him and raised an eyebrow “Will you tell me the reason why…it’s like this?” the child chose his words carefully as he spoke.

There was a chuckle. “Someday, Derek. Someday I’ll tell you, or maybe someday you’ll understand for yourself. But not today. Let’s go in?”

The boy finally nodded, and followed his dad inside the house. When they reached the kitchen, it was just like his mom said: the kitchen table was filled with pies, and Stiles sat in one of the chair, about to start on a familiar-looking piece of pie.

“Hey! That's blueberry! Mom!” Derek whined, following his nose to look for his favorite pie.

“Now, now Derek. I baked an entire pie for you. Don't worry, there's more of that” Lauren said, moving towards one of the pies and slicing a piece for her son. Derek accepted the plate of blueberry pie and sat beside Stiles, sniffing the fresh scent of pie.

“Yours is bigger!” Stiles said, looking at the other boy's slice of pie

“It's my favorite” Derek said flatly, forking a piece and eating it.

“Is it? The younger boy said, staring at his own slice. He didn't bother picking up his fork.

The young Hale noticed this immediately, as he gently nudged his shoulder onto Stiles'. “I can always share. Go ahead and eat that, or else I'll get it” he said in a teasing tone that made Stiles move his own plate of pie away from Derek's reach.

“Mine!” Stiles exclaimed, finally taking a bite of the pie. “iz so good!” he managed to say through a mouthful.

Derek was about to eat another piece when his two favorite scents, cinnamon and blueberry, tickled his nose and _was just so much stronger now_. A wide grin formed on his face, as he allowed himself to lean against Stiles and steal a loose blueberry at the side of the plate. Stiles looked at him with furrowed brows, making Derek mutter “Share?”

“Alright!” Stiles answered, reaching for the other plate and forking a large piece. Derek stared at it with wide eyes as Stiles swallowed it in one go and grinned at him. “Now, we're the same!”

The two boys then broke into fits of laughter, as they ate each other's pie and talked about sand mounds. Lauren smiled and walked over to her husband, who was standing by the doorway leading to the living room. Tony wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and buried his nose in her hair and neck, taking in her scent.

“John asked if Stiles could spend dinner with us” he said lowly. Lauren made a noise of inquiry, prompting Tony to explain “I called him to let him know that Stiles was with us right now”

“Well, how could I refuse Derek's new friend? I mean look at them; they're practically inseparable right now”

She felt Tony nod before he spoke “True. I think this will be a good one for the pup...”

“You really think so?”

Tony hugged her a bit tighter “I know so”

 


End file.
